The Winx And The Tramps
by LoveBloom87
Summary: Stella and Bloom and the Winx are seven cocker spaniels, who meet up with a group of mongrel dogs who call them selfs the Tramps. they are obviously from the wrong side of town, but happenings at Bloom's and Stella's home make them and the Winx decide to travel with the Tramps for a while. Note: This is mostly a rewrite of Lady and the Tramp with slight changes
1. Chapter 1

_An: Hi my fellow readers as you can see i have made a new story! but im not the one writing it my best friend is this time, and yeah both of us are obsessed with winx club and disney!_

_disclaimer: i don't own winx club or lady and the tramp neither does my friend_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_It's Christmas day of the year 2010 and a very special one for a young couple because it's their first one together. Mike hands his wife, Vanessa, a gift box tied with a big ribbon._

Mike: It's for you vanessa, Merry Christmas.

Vanessa: Oh, Mike! It's the one I was admiring, isn't it? Trimmed with ribbons

Mike: Well, it has a ribbon

Vanessa opened and appears a two puppies

Vanessa: Oh how sweet!

Mike: You like them vanessa?

Vanessa: Oh I love them! What a perfect beautiful little angels

Mike: what are you going to name her

Vanessa: Well, how about Bloom and Stella

Mike: What Perfect names

_The night has come and Bloom ans Stella must go to bed… but they don't like their "beds"_

Mike: Come on, Stella and Bloom. Over here. That's a girl. There now. A nice little beds for the both of you.

Vanessa: But Mike are you sure they will be warm enough?

Mike: Why of course not? they'll be snug as a bug in a - ah ah. Almost forgot something. There. Goodnight Girls. now. Don't worry Vanessa. they'll go right to sleep.

_But Stella follows them with Bloom trailing behide her_

Mike: No, no Stella, There is where you and Bloom belong. Right here.

_Mike puts them in the basket again, but they follows him yipping_

Vanessa: Ah, look their lonesome. Don't you thing, maybe, just for a night?

Mike: Now vanessa, if we are going to show them who's master we must be firm from the very beginning.

_he puts them in the basket once more but now, to be sure their not going to follow them again, he puts a chair in front of the door, so, in this way they must be stay in her place. _

**_Puppy pov_**

Bloom: umm stella... do you get the feeling that he wants us to stay in here?

Stella: well of course not, he is just playing a little game with us

Bloom: oh, but if he is playing a game why did he put a chair in front of the door?

Stella: thats just part of thr game silly, i bet if we start crying then he will come back and we will win

Bloom: ok

_they start crying loud _

Mike: Stella, Bloom, stop that now. Stop it

Stella: See it's working!, Keep going

_the crying resumes_

Mike: quiet now. Do ya hear me? Back to bed. Quick now. Not one more sound.

_Normal pov_

_It's two o'clock in the morning and Stella and Bloom is scraping at the door, trying to escape. when they finally open the door they both go upstairs and find their new bedroom. they start crying there._

Vanessa: mike

Mike groans Stella and bloom start crying and howl again

Vanessa: Aw mike.

Mike: Hmm? What? What? Oh! yawning Oh, all right. But remember, just for tonight.

_he puts Stella on the bed then Bloom_

**Puppy pov**

Stella: see we won the game Bloom

Bloom: yeah, I like the prize to

**_Months later_**

_Time passed and Stella and Bloom are sleeping in the same place of the bed… but they are puppies no more_

Stella opens her eyes. It's a new day. And she shoves Bloom to wake her up.

Bloom: Im up,Im up

Stella: Good

they both say good morning to their masters. They must be awaken

Mike: All right girls. All right. I'm up. I'm up Oh no!

Vanessa: What's wrong mike? What is it?

Mike: Can't you explain to Stella and Bloom about Sundays?

_Meanwhile, Bloom and Stella go downstairs to do their daily homework. Bloom sees a rat near the house and goes after it, but then, Stella hears the bicycle ring belling and must catch the paper._

It's breakfast time. Mike is trying to read the paper with an enormous hole in the middle.

Mike: Have you notice Vanessa, since we've had Stella and Bloom we see less and less of those disturbing headlines?

Vanessa: Yes. I don't know how we ever got along without them.

Mike: they must be about six months old. We'd better be getting them a licence.

_Hours later_

Vanessa is opening a box for Stella and Bloom. with their licence inside.

Vanessa: Hope they fit. My, but it does look nice. you two are so grown up. Won't the others be surprised?

_Musa's place_

Musa:

Four steps ahead then turn to the left

And right to the place I marked it

With the bonny, bonny bone

That I'll bury for me own

In my bonny, bonny bank

In the backyard

Ah that's a great sight

Stella and Bloom go around proudly to show their new collars and licence's to their five close friends, Musa,techna,flora, layla,and roxy

Stella: Musa!.

Bloom: Oh Musa.

Musa is sitting over her treasure trying to hide it

Musa: Oh, oh it's guys

Bloom: Hi Musa

Stella: Notice anything different about us?

Musa: Uh, you guys had baths?

Bloom: No, not that.

Musa: You've had your nails clipped?

Stella: Uh, uh. Guess again.

Musa: Well... OH you guys got new collars.

Bloom: Do ya like them?

Musa: It must be very expensive knowing Stella has you shown it to the others?

Stella: No.

Musa: Well them let's roll, You know how sensitive they are about these things.

_on their way to flora's house they ran into Roxy and Techna_

Bloom: Hi roxy,hi techna

Roxy: where are you three headed

Stella: we were going to show you guys and the others our new collars

Techna: Ooh their soo pretty, wait! let me guess, Stella's must have cost a ton of money

Musa: I said almost the exact same thing

Bloom: She's right she did

All (except stella): Hahaha, we know you TO well stella

Stella: mmhhm, well are we going to show the others or what!

Bloom: calm down stell, of course we are

_Flora and layla's house. _

_Flora was, smelling flowers while layla was playing with a ball_

Roxy: Hey, girls

Flora: Hi Roxy, Hi guy's

Layla: what brings you here

Bloom: we came here to show you our new collars!

Flora: Oh, how pretty

Layla: Let-

Roxy: Wait, Layla, I know what your going to say, and here is my answer, yes Stella's did cost a lot of money

Layla: how did you know?

Techna: Musa, and I, already said the same thing

Layla: oh

Flora: you know we know each other so well that we should make a group name for us

Stella: Great, idea Flora! how about The Fantastic Blonde

All: umm...

Stella: what you don't like it?

All: no

Stella: well umm..how about

Bloom: how about the Winx

Roxy: the wings?

Bloom: no no no...The Winx

Techna: what does it mean exactly?

Bloom: Nothing it just means us! the Winx!

Musa: I like it

Layla: perfect name for us

Flora: then it's agreed we are now called the Winx

All: WINX CLUB FOREVER!

Stella: Bloom come on it's Mike.

Bloom: Please, excuse us

_Stella spots that Mike in on his way home; Bloom and Stella run, as is their habit, to race with him back to the front door_

Mike: Hello there girls. Come on. Beat you home.

Mike: Oh you two win again.

_He looks their licence's_

Mike: Well, what have we here? Oh, big girls now, huh? All right. Oh, ladies first.

**_Living room_**

Mike You know, Vanessa, with Bloom and Stella here I'd say life is quite complete.

Vanessa: Yes Mike , I don't imagine anything could ever take their place in our hearts.


	2. Meet The Tramps

_Ta-da! Lovebloom let me borrow her laptop for a week so i can update the story more often  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_At A Railway station_**

Sky: Tramp Ah, what a day!

Brandon: Well, now to dig up some breakfast boy's.

_They walk trough their neighborhood and finally stops in front of a pets animal shop's window. _

Riven: Oh. Humm. Cute little rascals.

Timmy: Coochie, coochie, coochie coo hahahah

Nabu: Now that breakfast. Let's see. Bernie's?

Helia: Hmm? No. Francois?

Sky: No, no nope. Too much starch.

Andy: Tony's. That's it. we haven't been there in a week

Tony: And the call it bella notte…

_"Riven scratches on the door. _

Tony: Well buongiorno, Butch. You boy's want your breakfast, eh? Okay. The boss, he save a some a nice a bones for you. Breakfast a coming up from a left-field.

_one by one they each jump up and catch their bones_

Tony: Ha-ha, good catch!

The boy's take their breakfast to a secret place and just before they could eat they hear a wagon stop. It's the dog pound wagon. He puts and advertisement on the wall which reads as follows: Warning. Notice hereby given that any unlicensed dog will be immediately impounded. By order of City Council

Andy: Hey. Psst. Psst.

Bull: Ha, ha, ha. Look, Heather. It's the Tramps.

Riven: Shh.

heather: Hiya, Come to join the party?

Brandon: All right, all right. No time for wisecracks. we've got to get ya out.

Timmy: I'm telling ya the pressure's really hot. Signs all over the town.

Heather: Gee, thanks.

Bull: You're a bit of all right, chum.

Nabu: Okay, okay. Get going.

Dog Catcher: Hey, what's going on over there!

Helia: And be careful!

they all are hidden under the wagon and when the man appears they start biting his leg

Dog Catcher: What you mangy mutts. Hey, let go! Let go of me!

They run away in the opposite direction and distracts the man

Riven: Well, snob hill, ha.

Sky: Yeah. I'll bet they've got a lid on every trash can.

Andy: And a fence around every tree.

Riven: I wonder what the leash and collar set does for excitement.

_At Bloom and Stella's home. The girls decide to go visit them._

Flora: Stella! Bloom!

Layla: Bloom!

Roxy: where are you?!

Musa and Techna enter the yard looking for them and find them both looking unhappy.

Techna: Good morning guys.

Musa: is something wrong?

Layla: yeah, If somebody's been mistreating' you two…

Bloom: Oh no Layla. It's something we've done, I guess.

Flora: You two?

Stella: It must be. Mike and Vanessa are acting so…

_Vanessa starts humming_

Roxy: Mike and Vanessa?

Flora: Hush

t_hey all go to the greenhouse so Vanessa won't be disturbed _

Flora: Now, get on with the details.

Stella: Well we first noticed it the other day when Mike came home.

_[flashback] _

they were looking through the window and when Stella saw Mike and went to him,leaving Bloom behinde but that day Mike didn't interest in playing with her as he used to.

Mike: Down, Stella. Down. Vanessa, Vanessa? Are you all right?

Vanessa: Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?

Mike: I just can't help worrying. After all, in your condition, alone here all day walking those dogs.

**_ In the Present._**

their friends are surprised.

Layla: "Those dogs"

Techna: Those dogs?.

Stella: He's never called us that before.

Flora: Well I wouldn't worry my head about that. Remember. They're only humans after all.

Bloom: But now Vanessa is… Well, we've always enjoined pour afternoon walk together. But yesterday…

_Bloom then looks down at the ground_

**_[Flashback]_**

Bloom wants to walk as always with Vanessa, but that day she's so busy doing something and Bloom doesn't understand. And she's always humming.

Vanessa: No Bloom. No walk today.

_Then Bloom takes her ball to play with her _

Vanessa: No Bloom. Not now.

_A wool ball fells down and Bloom tries to play with it, but Vanessa 's angry _

Vanessa: Bloom. Drop that Bloom. Drop it, I say!

_Vanessa hits Bloom lightly_

_Present Day_

Bloom looks back up to find her friends giving her the On No She Didn't look

Bloom: It didn't hurt really. But...Vanessa has never struck me before.

Roxy: Do not take it too seriously. After all, at a time like this…

Techna: Why, yes, you see, There comes a time in the life of all humans when, uh.. Well as they put it, uh, the birds and the bees. Or, well, uh, the stork you know? Uh, no? Well, uh…

Musa: What techna is trying' to say is Vanessa is expecting a little one".

Stella: Little one?

Flora: She means a baby

Both: Oh! What's a baby?

_The tramps have just arrived to hear the question_

Roxy: Well, they. They resemble humans.

Layla: I'd say a mite smaller.

Musa: and they walk on all fours.

Flora: And if I remember correctly they "cry" a lot.

Techna: and they are very expensive. You'll not be permitted to play with it.

Roxy: But they're sweet.

Flora: And very, very soft.

_And that moment the Tramps arrive. _

Sky: Yes a cute little bundle chuckles of trouble.

Brandon: Yes they scratch, pinch, pull ears.

Helia: but shucks any dog can take that.

Timmy: It's what they do to your happy it over, will ya friend? Home wreckers! That's what they are!

Layla: Who are you to barge in?

Nabu: The voices of experience, girls.

Riven: Just wait till Junior gets here. You get the urge for a nice comfortable scratch and… falsetto "put that dog out. He'll get fleas all over the baby".

Andy: You start barking at some strange mutt barking. Falsetto "Stop that racket, you'll wake the baby"

Sky: And then they hit you in the room and board department. Remember those nice juicy cuts of beef? Forget 'em. Leftover baby food.

Brandon: And that nice warm bed by the fire? A leaky doghouse.

Bloom and Stella: Oh dear.

Roxy: No human is that cruel!

Flora: Of course not Why, everybody knows a dog's best friend is his human.

Helia: Oh come now girls. You haven't fallen for that old line now, have ya?

Techna: yes, and we've no need for riff-raff's and their radical ideas.

Musa: Now leave!

Riven: Okay Gigi.

Musa: my name is Musa

Riven: Okay Musa.

Musa: That's Musa Heather Melody to you!

Sky: Okay, okay, okay. But remember this girls, a human heart has only so much room for love and affection.

Brandon: When a baby moves in, the dogs move out.


	3. Aunt Sarah

_**Sorry for the late update people**_

_** please forgive me :)**_

* * *

Mike: There isn't any way we can tell for sure what's is going to be, is there Vanessa?

_Stella and Bloom start to think about Tramp's warning a lot_

Vanessa: I'm afraid not. Nobody ever knows for certain

_she starts writing a list of different names _

Vanessa: All we can do is… hope.

**_Time passes. In a freeze January night, mike has to go out…_**

Mike: Vanessa? Are you sure you want watermelon?

Vanessa: Mm-hmm. And some chop suey too.

Mike: Chop suey! Oh! All right!

**_February. A party… The house is full of people chattering and laughing._**

Random women: That's the cutest little thing I ever saw.

And that bonet! Isn't it just adorable?

Don't you just love showers?

Vanessa,I've never seen you look more beautiful.

Isn't she absolutely radiant?

Radiant! Why, that's just I told Bill yesterday!. "Bill -I said- vanessa looks radiant, positively radiant". Why, in all my days -I said- I've never seen anyone as radiant as Vanessa.

_Stella and Bloom abandond the room and go where men are. But the situation is similar._

random men: mike you look terrible!

Absolutely horrible!

I never saw ya look worse.

Cheer up, Mike Old Doc Jones has never lost a father yet!

**_April. A raining night…_**

_Mike is at the phone_

Yes Aunt Sarah, it's a girl! U-Uh a girl! What's that? Eyes? Oh, what colour are they? Well, oh gosh! I-I forget to look!

_he forgets the phone and runs _

Mike: A girl! It's a girl! It's a… Doctor! Doctor it's a girl!

Doctor: Yes, yes, I know.

Mike: Aha, a girl! It's a Girl. It's a Girl!

**_A Bright new day. And a baby is crying._**

_Stella and Bloom's voices_

_Stella:_

What is a baby?

We just can't understand

_Bloom:_

it must be something wonderful

it must be something grand

_Stella:_

'cause everybody's smiling

in a kind and wistful way

_Both:_

and they haven't even noticed

that we are around today

_Bloom:_

What is a baby, anyway?

Oh, what is a baby?

_Both:_

we must find out today

what makes Mike and Vanessa

act this way.

_they enter in the baby's room, quietly so they don't disturb… they see that Vanessa has the baby and is singing a lullaby._

_Vanessa:_  
La, la lu

La, la lu

oh, my little star sweeper

I'll sweep the stardust for you

La, la lu

La, la lu

little soft fluffy sleeper

here comes a pink cloud for you

La, la lu

La, la lu

Little wandering angel

fold up your wings, close your eyes

La, la lu

La, la lu

And may love be your keeper

La, la lu

La, la lu

La, la lu

There now, little star sweeper, dream on

_bloom and stella want to see the baby, but don't want to disturb her, but mike and Vanessa helps them both by picking them up high enough so they both could see the baby's face_

Bloom: Wow, how adorable

Stella: Yeah, I guess we were worried for nothing

**_A week later_**

Mike: Well that should do it. We got enough here to take us halfway to China. Vanessa, Vanessa? We haven't much time.

Vanessa: Mike, I just can't leave her. she's still so small and helpless

Mike: she'll be all right. Now come on. If she wakes up, we'll never get away.

Vanessa: But Mike I feel so guilty deserting her like this.

Bloom: Stella did you hear that! their deserting the baby!

Stella: We have to stop them! NOW!

_before mike and Vanessa could get to the stairs Stella and Bloom ran in front of them_

Mike: Hey, what's the matter with Bloom and Stella?

_they both look down seeing Bloom and Stella are angry with them_

Vanessa:Oh, they think we're running out on the baby.

Mike: Awe don't worry girls. We'll be back in a few days.

Vanessa: Aunt Sarah will be here.

Mike: With you two here to help her. _{Door bell}_ There's the old girl now. Coming Aunt Sarah! Coming!

Aunt Sarah: Sorry I'm late dears. Hope I haven't kept you waiting.

Mike: Here, let me take your things.

Aunt Sarah: No, no, No fussing. I know my way around. On your way now. Mustn't miss your train. Have a good time and don't worry about a thing. Goodbye dear. Goodbye, goodbye.

Vanessa: Goodbye!

Mike: Goodbye!

_Aunt Sarah closes the door leaving Stella and Bloom outside, but they enter by their own door, and go upstairs to the baby's room_

Aunt Sarah: And now to see that big niece of mine. Coochie, coochie, coochie, coochie. Oh you adorable little… _{gasps}_ God gracious! What are you two doing here? Go on now. Shoo, shoo. Scat. Get out of here!

_Stella and Bloom run out of the room and then baby starts to cry_

Aunt Sarah: There, there. Aunt Sarah won't let those dogs frighten you anymore. No, no, no, no, dear.

Stella: Well

Bloom: doesn't she know that the baby started crying because we left the room

Stella: yeah!, Or the baby started crying because Aunt Sarah can't sing, just listen

_Aunt Sarah __(Out of the key):_

_Rock a bye a baby on the treetop_

_When the wind blows_

Bloom: my ears hurt now!

Stella: me too! let's leave

_They both go downstairs looking so sad. they were not going to do any harm to the baby. they pass in front of a basket which opens a little to show two pair of eyes…_

_Si and Am: _

_We are Siamese if you please_

_we are Siamese if you don't please_

_now we lookin' over our new domicile_

_if we like we stay for maybe quite a while_

_Do you seeing that thing swimming round and round? Yes_

_Maybe we could reach in and make it drown_

_if we sneaking up upon it carefully_

_there will be a head for you, a tail for me_

_Do you hear what I hear? A baby cry_

_where we finding baby, there is milk nearby_

_if we look in baby buggy, there could be_

_plenty milk for you and also some for me_

_They have been trying to eat the bird and the fish but Stella and Bloom stop them. They fight and break a lot of things making too much noise. When Aunt Sarah appears the cats simulate they have been hurt by Bloom and Stella._

Aunt Sarah: What's going on down there? Merciful heavens! My darlings! My precious pets!. Oh, oh, those wicked animals. Attacking my poor, innocent, little angels.

_Aunt Sarah assumes that Stella and Bloom have attacked her two cats gratuitously and decides to have them muzzled_

Aunt Sarah: don't worry my little kittens because they are going to get muzzled and then they won't hurt you again

_the two cats smirked at the comment_

Stella: ugh, these cats are making me sick

Bloom: Yeah, let's go to the rest of the Winx

Stella: Fine, let me fix my fur first

_bloom was about to protest but before she could, she heard aunt Sarah coming back down so she ran_

Bloom: Stella! run!

Stella: Why would I run Bloom- Oh

_When she turned around she saw aunt Sarah glaring down at her and she froze_

Bloom: don't just stand there run

_Then aunt Sarah started to reach down to pick up stella, Bloom realized that stella was not going to move so she ran up to her and grabbed stella's tail and pulled her out of the way_

Stella: whoa, I just froze their thanks Bloom

Bloom: Thank me later, right now we need to RUN!

_They both ran out of the house to find the rest of the winx_

Aunt Sarah: Oh Well, when they come back or when I find them I WILL get them muzzled

**_With the Winx 15 minutes later_**

All: They did what?!

Bloom: those cats acted like we hurt them

Stella: don't forget they got us in trouble with Aunt Sarah

Musa: Cat's! I hate them now and I will forever

Layla: agreed

Stella: we are soooo going to get muzzled

Roxy: Well you don't know that

Bloom: yes we do we heard her say: don't worry my little kittens because they are going to get muzzled and then they won't hurt you again

Roxy: Well, I stand corrected

Flora: Don't worry,maybe she will forget about it

Layla: And if she doesn't then we will be right there by your side!

Techna: Well, we won't be _right their_ next to you, but we will be outside the store

Bloom: Well that's better than nothing

* * *

_AN: Aww, poor bloom and stella they are going to get muzzled or maybe not, you never know what I might do_


	4. Date: part 1

_An: You readers are lucky i made this chapter as long as i could, Intel i got writers block that is_

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Aunt Sarah has brought Stella and Bloom to pet store to buy them muzzles. Not knowing the winx were outside following them_

Pet Store Clerk: Good afternoon ma'am. What can I do for you?.

Aunt Sarah: I want two muzzles. good, strong muzzles.

Pet Store Clerk: Yes ma'am. Here's out latest combination leash and muzzle. We'll just slip it on like this. And oh, no, no.

_While the store clerk was putting on the muzzle on Bloom, stella was freaking out with hers on and jumped off the counter_

Aunt Sarah: Stella!

Pet Store Clerk: Nice doggies. No, no. Don't wiggle. Steady now! Now, now, now. Careful you little…

_After Stella jumped off Bloom started to freak out as well, and jumped down too_

Aunt Sarah: Watch out!

Pet Store Clerk: careful doggies

Aunt Sarah: Come back. Come back here I say! Come back here!

Stella: RUN!

_Stella and Bloom start running away, passing the rest of the winx_

Flora: Bloom! Stella!

Musa: Where are you two going!

Tecna: They can't hear us!

Roxy: We have to follow them!

_the winx chase after stella and bloom and catch up to them. they don't know where they are going to or what they are going to do but they continue running away. Suddenly they all are being chased by some vicious street-dogs. But their lucky because the group of tramps spots them and chases off their pursuers._

Andy: Hey girls what are you doing on this side of the tracks?

Roxy: Well we ran into a little problem

Musa: More like BIG problem, Bloom and Stella got muzzled

Sky: Oh you poor kids.

Brandon:Oh, we've gotta get this off.

Helia: and I think we know the very place.

Nabu: the best way to get rid of the muzzles is to take them to the zoo to find an animal with teeth sharp enough to cope with the task

Layla: well what are we waiting for,Come on.

_Sky took Bloom's leash and Brandon took Stella's and led the rest to the zoo_

Sky: here we are.

_the girls started walking trowods to normal entrance with the boys stopped them_

Brandon: No, no, this way. Follow us

Flora: Oh!

Helia: What's the matter Flo?

Flora: We can't go in?

Helia: Why not?

Lady: Well, the sign says "No more than three dogs allowed"

Sky: Yeah, well, well that's… That's the angle.

Bloom: Angle?

Timmy: Look, we'll just wait for the right… Uh-oh. Here we are now. Just lay low While me,riven,nabu, and Helia do your job

_A typical English man goes out the zoo and the 4 boy's receives him as their master attracting the policeman attention on them_

Policeman: Hey you!

Professor: Uh, I beg your pardon. Were you addressing me?

Policeman: What's the matter? Can't you read? He shows him the signal

Professor: Why, yes, several languages.

Policeman: Oh a wise guy, eh? All right now. What are these creature's doin' here?

Professor: thier not my dogs!

Policeman: Oh, he's not eh?

Professor: Go away. Go on. Why certainly not officer.

Policeman: Awe, I suppose you'll be tellin' me next it was the dogs that was whistlin', eh?

Professor: I-I'm certainly don't know

Policeman: Oh I'm a liar now, am I?

Professor: Well, you listen to me.

Policeman: Aha! Resistin' an officer of the law. You're gonna to pay!

_Riven then bits him_

Oh! Pull a knife on me, will ya? Tryin' to assassinate me, aren't ya?. Carryin' a concealed weapon!

_they continue arguing and Boy's enter in the zoo with the girls following beside them_

Riven:Come on,. The place is ours.

Musa: We'd better go through this place from A to Z.

Brandon: Apes. No, no, no. No use even asking them. They will not understand.

Stella: They wouldn't?

Brandon: Uh-uh. Too closely related with humans.

Sky: Uh-oh Alligators! Now, there's an idea. _{to the alligator}_ Say Al, do you suppose your could nip these contraptions off for us?

Alligator: Glad to oblige

Sky: ok you first Bloom

_Bloom sticks her head into the cage. He opens his mouth showing his big teeth that can easily cut blooms head off_

Sky: whoa, whoa! Hmmpf. If anybody ever needed a muzzle, it's him.

Beaver: Timber!

Flora: Hey look out! What harebrained idiot would…Hey, look. A beaver. Here's the answer to our problem.

Beaver: Let me see here. Six foot six and seven sixteenth inches.

Brandon: Pardon me friend. I wonder if you'd do us a little…

Beaver: Busy, sonny, busy. Can't stop to gossip now. Gotta slide this sycamore to the… swamp.

Brandon: This will only take you a second of your time.

Beaver: Only a second? L-listen, listen sonny. Do you realize every second… 70 centimetres of water is wasted over that spillway?

Brandon: Yeah, but…

Beaver: Gotta get this log movin' sonny. Gotta get it movin' That the cuttin' takes the time. It's the doggone haulin'.

Sky: The haulin' Exactly. Now, what you need is…

Beaver: Better bisect this section here.

Sky: What you need is a log puller _(shouting)_ I said a log puller!.

Beaver:" I ain't "deef" sonny. There's no need to… Did you say log puller?

Brandon: And, by a lucky coincidence, you see before you modelled by the lovely little lady's, the new improved, patented, handy-dandy, never fail, little giant long puller. The busy beaver's friend.

Beaver: You don't say!.

Helia: Guaranteed not to wear, tear, rip or ravel. And it cuts logs hauling time 66%.

Beaver: sixty six per cent, eh? Think of that! Well, how's it work?

"Riven: Why, it's no work at all. You merely slip this ring over the limb, like this, and haul it off.

Beaver: Say you mind if I slip it on for size.

"Roxy: Help yourself, friend!

Beaver: Okay, don't mind if I do. How do you get the "conserned" thing off?

Musa: Glad you brought that up, friend. To remove it, simply place the strap between your teeth.

Beaver: Like this?

Techna: Correct friend. Now, bite hard! Ya see?

_the beaver simply bites both Stella and Bloom's muzzles and they snap off_

Stella and Bloom: It's off.

Beaver: Say, that is simple.

Flora: Well, friend, we'll be on our way now, so…

Beaver: Uh-uh- Not so fast now. I'll have to make certain it's satisfactory before we settle on a price.

Roxy: Oh no, it's their all yours, You can keep them.

Beaver: Uh. I can huh? I can?

Bloom: Aha, they are free samples

Beaver: Well, thanks a lot! Thanks ever so… Say! It works swell!

_The Winx and the Tramp's are walking by the street and Stella and Bloom are telling him about the muzzles._

Stella: But when she put me that horrible muzzle on me…

Brandon: Say no more. I get the hole picture. Aunts, cats, muzzles. Well that's what comes of tying yourself down to one family.

Bloom: Don't you boy's have families?

Sky: Of course one for every day of the week.

Timmy: The point is, none of them have us.

Techna: I'm afraid I don't understand.

Timmy: It's simple. You see _{sniff}_ Hey! Something tells me it's supper time. Come on, we'll show you what we mean. Now take the Schultzes here. Little Fritzie's… That's us… makes this our Monday home.

Layla: Monday home?

Nabu: {_German accent}_ Ach, ya!. Monday is Mamma Schultz cooking Wiener schnitzel. Mmmm-mmmmm!. Delicious.

Andy: {_Irish accent}_ Now, O'Briens here is where the little Ike's … Sure that's us again-comes of a Tuesday.

Roxy: Of a Tuesday?

Andy: Begorra and that's when they're after havin' that darlin' corn beef.

Riven: You see, when you're footloose and collar-free you take nothing but the best.

Musa: I understand, but we kinda have a problem

"What"

Winx: We are so hungry!

Nabu: I see, where should we take them boys?

Helia: Hey Tony's! Of course. The very place for a very special occasion.

_Flora just blushed bright red_

_The winx are in the main entrance but boy's have there own place_

Sky: No this way, girls. we have our own private entrance. Wait here.

_riven walks up to the door and does his special knock_

Tony: Just wait one minute. I'm a-comin', I'm a- What's a matter? Somebody's a makin' April fool with…

_sky barks _

Tony: Oh hello! Where are you all been so long? Hey Joe, look who's here!

Joe: Well what do ya know?

Tony: Hey, hey, hey, Joe…

_Joe brings some bones for them to eat_

Joe: Okay Tony, okay. Bones a-coming up-a.

_Sky and the rest show him the winx_

Tony: Huh? Huh? Oh! What's this? Hey Joe! Look, the boy's got a them selfs some new girlfriends

Musa: excuse me did he just say _Girlfriends_

Joe: Well, son of a gun! they got some cocker Spanish girls.

Tony: Hey, they are pretty. You take a Tony's advice and settle down with these ones, eh?

Flora: These ones?

Helia: These ones? Oh! Tony, you know- He's not a speak-a English pretty good.

Tony: Now, first fix the tables.

Joe: Here's your bones, Tony!

Tony: Okay bones. Bones! What's the matter for you, Joe? I break-a your face-a. Tonight, they get a-best in a-house!

Joe: Okay Tony, you the boss.

Tony: Now, tell what's your pleasure? A la carte? Dinner?

Timmy: Nabu will you please

_Nabu barks ordering something _

Aha, okay. Hey Joe! Butch, he says he wants-a seven spaghetti especiale. Heavy on a meats-a-ball-a.

Joe: Tony, dogs don't talk.

Tony: He's a-talkin' to me!

Joe: Okay he's a-talkin' to you! You the boss. Mamma mía!

_Joe comes out with 7 plates of spaghetti and set's them down at the tables_

_each couple had their own table Stella and Brandon at one, Bloom and Sky at the other, Then Layla and Nabu, Riven and Musa, Flora and Helia, and Techna and Timmy, and Roxy and Andy_

Tony: Now here you are-a. The best-a spaghetti in-a town.

_Stella's table_

Stella: It's a beautiful night

Brandon: yeah, it is... you know Stella ive been meaning to ask, whats it's like having a family that loves you

Stella: Well... It's nice, having a family that will protect you and love you It makes me feel wanted... Why do you ask?

Brandon: I was just thinking

Stella: about what?

Brandon: well, since you are so perfect, you know I thought your life was perfect

_Stella didn't say anything for a minute, she just blushed _

Stella: you know I didn't think this was possible

Brandon: What?

Stella: I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love with a street dog

Brandon: anything is possible stella an-

_before he could finish Stella kissed him on his cheek and he turned bright red which made Stella giggle_

_Bloom's Table_

Bloom: Sky?

Sky: Yes Bloom

Bloom: I never got to thank you for helping me get that muzzle off

Sky: your welcome bloom, but if anything i should be thanking you

Bloom: Really? Why?

Sky: For one i should be thanking you for your eyes, your smile, and your laugh

Bloom: Awww, your too sweet

Sky: well, it's the truth

_the rest of the night bloom and sky just cuddled_

_Layla's Table_

_At her table Layla was just ignoring Nabu, (Because she doesn't really trust boy's)_

Nabu: Layla

_she didnt say a thing she just looked at him_

Nabu: Why do you hate me?

Layla: _{Sigh}_ I don't hate you

Nabu: then why are you giving me the cold shoulder

Layla: Because...

Nabu: Because...

Layla: Because I have a bad history with boy's, My heart always gets hurt in the end

Nabu: Well I can assure you that, I would never ever hurt

Layla: How can I believe you, all boy's are the same, mean, rude and they just use you

Nabu: Not all boy's are the same, If I was mean then I wouldn't help your friends get their muzzles off

Layla: That what they all say

Nabu: If I was rude I would have eaten all the spaghetti and left none for you, but instead I let you eat first

Layla: Fine you proved me wrong all boy's are not the same, but I still don't trust you

Nabu: Oh really

_To make Layla laugh Nabu pinned her down and started tickling her_

Layla: Nabu..haha..stop...haha

_after five minutes of tickling Layla Nabu got off of her_

"Layla: you know, Nabu your really funny and nice, I hope you can forgive me for giving you the cold shoulder"

Nabu: All is forgiven

* * *

An: _I will do the rest of the couples in the next chapter, my hands started to hurt :D_


End file.
